Oblivious Deku
by ExpoDecision999
Summary: Inspired from the pool episode, this fanfic follows along Kaminari, Mineta, and Midoriya as they go through more of their own misadventure. Whether it's because of Midoriya's good nature or diligence, he's oblivious to Kaminari or Mineta taking advantage of him. So why is it that Midoriya remained unscaved?


**Found this story as I was re-organizing and thought why not post it. A few people would get a laugh. This is your warning, stop now if you want too. **

"Focus up Mineta." Kaminari slapped the head of a dozing off purple headed fella. "We got a double song playing." Mineta opened his eyes wide.

"This has to be the one." He squeezed his fist tightly. "It has to be, this is the last night."

It's Saturday night, and for the past week these teens dedicated a good portion of their time for a radio contest. The rules for the contest were simple. From Sunday to Saturday, between 8 P.M. to 12 midnight, the ninth listener who calls in when they play three songs in a row wins the contest. It wasn't the thrill of winning or the desire to hear their voices on the radio, it was the prize. It was 2 tickets to an all-day tour to any hero agency within the station's limits, and these two already had one in mind. The thought itself already made them have nosebleeds.

They had done a lot of preparations to win this tournament. Lucky for them, Kaminari had a habit of hoarding treasures. So what's laid before them were ten phones, each one set to the station's number. As for the chores they had to do around the dorm, they traded a few favors and gave out a couple of IOU's to their classmates to cover for them.

"Are you ready Mineta?" Kaminari slouch over his computer, listening to the song on hand. One hand with the phone and the other with a finger on the button.

"Stop talking! Just focus, we have to win this. We put too much time into this." Mineta responded, he was just as prepared with two phones rather than one.

"It's about to end." A western tune steadily faded away, and the first note to the same song started playing. "DO IT NOW!" Kaminari and Mineta slammed the buttons on their phones. After the sixth call went through, the song on the radio came to a halt.

"I'm sorry to stop this song listenters, but someone was paying attention to our giveaway." The duo looked at each other excitedly. "Congratulations to our ninth caller! Why don't you tell us your name."

Both of them scurry around, checking the phones they already called. "Hello!" "Hello" In a bit of rage, Mineta fell to his knees placing a phone to each side of his head, "WHICH ONE IS IT?"

"It's Izuku Midoriya." They turned their attention to the laptop, hearing a familiar voice and name.

"Midoriya! That green hair traitor snipped the prize from us!" Mineta screamed at the laptop, shaking it violently.

Kaminari thought to himself. 'In hindsight, we did ask Midoriya to cover for us a couple of times. He probably over heard us about the contest.'

The station's DJ spoke up, "Well, congratulations Midoriya. You and a friend get to visit any hero agency among our selection. Because I'm in a giving mood, let's throw in a possible bonus. If you can answer a question correctly, then we'll let another friend of yours join in too. Making a three man group. What do you say?"

When the blond teen heard this, a ray of hope appeared in his eye. Mineta took the hint and smiled mischievously. "Come on Midoriya, say yes."

"Ummm … Sure." Midoriya replied nervously.

"Great! Alright, for the bonus ticket, tell me how many costume changes All Might have undergone?"

"Oh! He underwent twenty-three, he changed his custom eight times in Japan and fifteen times in the USA. Although it may not be an official custom change in All Might's high school year …"

"Calm down kid, you got the answer right. Anyway, stay on the line and I'll get you information. And all of you view listening, stay tuned, maybe you'll win another contest."

The music resumed in the room, and ever so calmly, the two GRABBED THEIR SHIT AND RAN. "We have to hurry Mineta, we have to get to Midoriya before he invites Uraka and Iida!" The two of them bumped into each other turning at the stairs.

"It's worse than that, he could waste prize." Mineta stopped in front of Midoriya door as Kaminari didn't halt and tripped over the small boy. The noise itself was loud to the point that a concerned Midoriya opened the door to his classmate on the ground and out of breath.

"Are you two alright?" Midoriya asked sweating drops.

"We're fine. (Inhale) Congratulations on winning the contest." Kaminari got up and leaned on the door frame.

"Thank you, but I was just trying to win it for you two." The green hair teen rubbed the back of his head.

"For us?" Mineta got up, punching Kaminari for ramming him.

"After looking at your dedication and basically locking yourself up, I figured you two more than earned your prize."

It could have been the positioning of Midoriya and the lighting in the room, but to the boys, there was a messy haired angel in front of them.

"Plus, I can come too now." The perverted duo looked from the corner of their eyes. "Lucky for me it was an All Might question."

"Midoriya, it could have been any hero." Mineta passively said, as Midoriya nodded in agreement. "More importantly, did you decide on which hero agency?"

"Not yet. The station just sent a list and I already have a few in mind, but I want your opinions first." Kaminari smiled, knowing their goal is still alive. It's just gonna take some persuading. He turned Midoriya around and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go see that list." Mineta closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe we're standing in front of the Amazon Tower! We did it!" Mineta screamed in happiness. Midoriya walked forward in front of him, looking up.

"Now that I think about it, I'm glad you guys recommend this one. It didn't even cross my mind." Midoriya checked his pocket for his pencil and notepad. "An agency with living quarters, new and experienced pros, and still expanding!" These were the facts that Kaminari and Mineta fed to Midoriya, of course pieces of information they remembered when looking for an agency with the hottest heroes.

The Amazon Tower is an all female agency that has been open since the dawn of heroes. It was made to support female heroes, now it's a starting point for their careers. Including the Dragon Hero: Ryukyu.

Kaminari slouched down to whisper to Mineta. "Our hard work is about to be paid off." He gave off a big ass smile and a thumbs up.

The three of them walked through the front door, it was a wide open hall, with two receptionists. One with her hair up in a bun and the other a short bob. The bun style woman stood up and shouted towards them. "What are you boys doing here? If you're hoping to catch a peep, get out."

In his usually frantic expression, Midoriya responded. "We are the contest winners." He walked up to the desk and handed the slip of paper he got from the station.

The receptionist read through the paper, it was official. She took off her glasses and pinch her nose in frustration. 'We agreed for this tour so we can encourage young girls, but we got these.' When she opened her eyes to see three boys with dumb expression. The one handed her the paper looked slightly confused than eyeing her like the others. 'At least I'm getting a bonus for this tour.'

She stood up and walked around the desk showing herself. She was wearing black pencil skirt reaching above the knee and a white blouse, revealing a unique figure. Just from her height and voice, the gang assumes she was four years older than they are. She put up her fake smile, "Well, welcome contest winners. My name is Lila Cheney and I'll be the one giving the tour." She handed the trio a couple of badges. "Make sure you wear these so no one would think you're intruders."

Before the tour began, they had to turn in their phones. They started on the first floor, Cheney was showing off the lobby, cafeteria, and a few other areas. The whole time, she saw from the corner of her eyes the boys staring at her. 'At least the blond and short one pretend not to look.' She clasped her hand and guided them to the second floor.

"And this is our second floor, or as we say, our workout area." What laid before them was a surprising open area, and there were a couple of people on the muscles, and a pair practicing hand to hand combat.

"This is amazing." Mineta commented on the view before him. He was soaking in every motion and sound. He also elbowed Kaminari who smirked in agreement.

"Wow." The two boys jerked their heads to Midoriya who surprisingly agreed with them but for the wrong reason. Rather than noticing the full grown woman, he was taking into account the equipment used. Most of them looked brand new and up to date. What surprised him was the techniques, it reminded him of an older pro.

The tour guide looked down in disguise. 'We gotta give limitations if we do this again.' She pretended to smile. "Just so you know, we remodeled almost all the boy's restroom above this floor. The only ones are on this floor and the one below it, so I recommend you go now." Kaminari and Mineta smiled and walked on towards the direction she pointed.

"Midoriya, you coming or what?"

"I'm good. There's something bothering me." The two shrugged it off and walked away down a hall.

When Cheney made sure that the two turned the right corner, she turned around to see Midoriya mumbling to himself. She was tired about this, just as she was going to confront him, Midoriya eyes lit up. 'Is he gonna apologize since he was caught?'

"Your the Dimension Hero: Ms. Space!" Midoriya snapped his fingers. In some way, Cheney was speechless, she been out of school for two years and still trying to make a name for herself. She wasn't in the hundreds. Midoriya pulled out his notepad, "Can I have an autograph?"

She grabbed the notepad and pen from Midoriya's hand. "Is that why you were staring at me?"

"Sorry for that. I thought it would be weird to ask for an autograph if I didn't know who you were." He then blushed a bit. "You usually wear a cloak and your hairs down in your custom." Hearing his detail, her perception of him changed.

'Maybe there's salvation for this one.' She handed his notebook back. "You know what, let me introduce you to our highest ranking hero." She guided him onto the mats in the gym. "Usually, when a hero gets noticed, another agency sniped them from us or they start their own. Hey Leo, give this kid your autograph."

* * *

The mens restroom was dirty, and appeared to be falling apart. The urinals were broken and one of the doors to the stalls were hanging off. The two boys were washing their hands. Mineta was trying to shake / air dry them. "Damn man, you see the one on the treadmill?"

"I was paying attention to the one's wrestling. Check this out." Kaminari pulled out his pair of hero glasses from his pocket and pressed a button on the side. "They may have taken our phones, but with these, I can record what I see."

"How did you get those?" Mineta said in amazement.

"I got Hatsume to make them, I said it was for my hero custom. It did cost me a few burns." He looked off to the side, remembering the pain from the first set of trials. He moved his glasses down to his noise. "They also help hide my eyes better, anyway, let's get recording."

"Wait. Let me wear the glasses." Mineta grabbed Kaminari's shirt. "From my height I can get better ass shots!"

"What!? No!" He said pushing Mineta away. "You just want to get away with looking at buts." The struggle between the two intensified. Kaminari was using his height to his advantage, but Mineta placed a few balls on him to climb up and reach for the eyes. "I'M MORE OF A BOOB MAN MINETA SO STOP!"

Eventually, Mineta made his way onto Kaminari's shoulder and snatched the stealth shade. "I have them. Woa!" Being on top caused a shift in balance, tilting the duo to against the stall with a broken door. They both collapsed into the stall and got stuck in the stall by Mineta's balls. Kaminari's pant's legs were attached to the floor, Mineta's front shirt was stuck to Kaminari's back, his arms were pin down too, and unfortunately they were stuck between the tolent and stall wall.

"Mineta, please tell me you had diarrhea today." Kaminari asked in a monotone voice.

The small boy took a deep breath. "I had the best shit of my life today." A moment of silence followed, there was a lack of male staff and entrance to the males room was down a long hallway, so the two knew what to do at the moment.

""HELP!""

* * *

"Help! Mercy." Midoriya said as he was tapping on the mat. His head was being restricted between a set of thighs and his right arm was twisted in a new angel.

"And I thought you were a U.A. Student." Currently, there was a woman lying on top of him restricting his movements. She looked like she was in her early thirties with a slender figure but you could tell she was built beneath her clothes.

"Come on Leo, let go of the kid." The woman released her grasp of Midoriya from her thighs. She then tossed both of them a towel. "He lasted longer than most of us, and this was his first time sparring with you." When Midoriya the sweat off, he nodded.

"That faint was something else entirely. I'm going to find a way to integrate that into my fighting style." The mental notes he was preparing distracted him from the small crowd forming around him.

When the tour guide led Midoriya to the highest ranking member in the building, she was sparing on the training mats. Her real and hero name was Leo, cause her orange shirt resembled that of the king of beast, or in this case, the queen In his excitement, Midoriya approached her, his mind was distracted figuring out how to ask for her autograph. When he got too close, she got startled and grabbed Midoriya wrist and shirt, or at least she tried. Midoriya responses kicked in, he dropped his notepad and grabbed the wrist.

This intrigued her. After the situation was diffused and the autograph achieved, Leo approached Midoriya and offered a few sparred matches. An unfamiliar face in the building trading blows with the head of the building grabbed the attention of everyone around leading to this moment.

"You still look like you need some more learning, but this time let's use our quirks." Leo turned around. "Ladies, to the roof. We got ourselves a new workout dummy … I mean buddy."

* * *

The sun was setting, Kaminari and Mineta walked into the lobby. They smelled and were drenched in sweat. What they stumbled upon was Midoriya posing in front of a group of heroines. They were dressed in their hero custom, except for Midoriya who was now wearing a tracksuit that wasn't his.

When the shot was done, the group disperse, Cheney, in her cloak looked to Midoriya. "So why did you choose Deku?"

"I think it gives off a feeling of 'I can do it.'" The green-haired teen held up his fist tightly.

"It had to do with a girl doesn't it?" Midoriya became flauster. "Good luck champ." She looked past Midoriya to see other guests. "I thought your friends left?"

"There here, I thought you told me they left." Midoriya turned around and rushed over to them. "What happened to you guys?" He got close despite the stunk coming off.

"We got stuck. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Mineta clawed at Midoriya.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted. I joined their training by accident and then there was a group of villains and I tagged along and and and ..." Midoriya's mumbling rapidly increased, the two only made out the beginning.

"Villains. What happened?"

Midoriya raised his arms up. "You could read about on the news tomorrow."

"News! And what happens to your clothes?" Kaminari looked at him up and down.

"One of the heroes gave me her old track suit as a temporary costume." Before there interrogation proceeds further. Chaney walked by and dropped off their phones and snatched their badges.

"Sucks what happened to you two but at you got a day you won't forget." She gave a smile that looked down on them. "Midoriya, the girls loved you. You might have a chance of being the first male hero in the Amazon Tower if you play your cards right." She then clapped her hands. "And that's it for the day, there's the exit."

Midoriya waved later and turned around to see Kaminari with sparks coming from his hands similar to Bakugou and Mineta balls in his hands. Green lightning sparked around Midoriya's body as he started to turn and run, run for his life.

**I don't know if there's gonna be another chapter to this, but thank you for reading till the end. If it was unbearable, a good job would reach the end. **


End file.
